Captain Westfall
'Captain Nathanial Westfall '''is a Marine stationed in the 24th Division Marine Base on Rose Island. Appearance Westfall is a very tall man with bulky muscles and a large bone structure. He is taller then most other Marines, towering over them and is quite intimidating in appearance. He wears a long sleeved black suit and a standard Marine Officer coat draped over his shoulders like a cape with the word “Justice” written on the back. His black hair is short, crop cut almost, and his eyes are the same shade of black and narrow. He always carries a large shotgun strapped to his waist like a sword. He rarely ever smiles, and when he does, it is when he has gotten what he wants. Since his experience with the Crescent Dagger Pirates, Chris stabbed both sides of his face to the corners of his lips, giving him a Glasgow Smile, thus the nickname, 'Grinning' Westfall. Personality Westfall is an extremely harsh man leading the Marines of the 24th Division on Rose Island. He knows that he is frightening and is not afraid to use that quality to his advantage, which in fact he has done in Rose Town by demanding a tax from both visitors, as well as guests. He dislikes people talking back to him and tends to react violently when such a thing occurs. He is widely feared among Rose Island due to this particular trait, therefore, when he comes for his taxes, they are given to him. He is a racist man, openly prejudiced against Fishmen for unknown reasons, and often doesn't know when it's time to stop talking. He has developed a hatred for the Crescent Dagger Pirates, particularly their captain, Chris. Weapons/Fighting Style Westfall, though very competent with his fists and brute physical strength, spends most of his time fighting with his shotgun when he actually ''is fighting. Usually, he sends the Marines under his command after the bounties or pirates. His Shotgun has no official name, nor any special traits or abilities. Relationships History Due to the fact that Nathanial Westfall is a very private man, not much is known about his past before his arrival to Rose Island five years prior to the present storyline, having taken it over from the previous commander. Upon arrival, he immediately enacted a tax of 9,000 beli once a month, half of which goes into the Captain's own pocket. Guests to the island were ordered to pay a visitor's tax double the citizen amount; 18,000 beli. Westfall's fall from power came about the day he met Chris, Zugai, and Gonzo, three unknown pirates in a then unnamed crew. He ordered the arrest of the three pirates, and shortly after, the three escaped and ravaged the 24th Division for the Grand Line Maps hidden within. They were led by a trap to Westfall's very own office, where he intended to eliminate them before they could even begin their quest of Piracy. He managed to trap Gonzo in an electric cage and contain Zugai with a Kairouseki net, however, he missed capturing Chris. He shoots a warning round at Chris, grazing her face, for talking back to him, and when Gonzo speaks up about it, he instead decides to shoot him. However, Chris moved in front of the shot, defending her crewmate, and then, the two engaged in a brief, fierce battle. In the end, Chris wins, on the verge of throwing Westfall through the window, but is stopped by Zugai telling her not to. Westfall made another insult about Gonzo and Chris stabbed the sides of his face, then cut down to the corners of his lips, leaving him with a Glasgow Smile. Since then, his activities are unknown by the Crescent Dagger Pirates. Quotes * “You’d do this for a Fishman? For that vermin?” * “Everyone pays the tax,” * "Only a Pirate would be stupid enough to recruit a Fishman,” * “What are you waiting for you idiots?! Arrest them! All of them!” Trivia *Westfall is also featured in Piracy: The First Movie, by YolkaEd. Related Articles Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Captains Category:SeeNoEvil121